Once Upon a Merman
by Isys Luna Skeeter
Summary: All he ever wanted was not to be a Merman. One day he gets his wish and consequently ends up in the arms of his Mate... only there is a problem: his mate doesn't speak sign-language and Red-tail needs to learn Human language to tell his Mate that they have mated (Or the story of how Prince Voldemort got stuck with Merman Harry demanding his touch) - !Complete!
1. Chapter I

**Once Upon a Merman**

* * *

 **Summary:** All he ever wanted was not to be a Merman. To stop being the hatred Red-tail. One day he gets his wish and consequently ends up in the arms of his Mate... only there is a problem: his mate doesn't speak sign language and Red-tail needs to learn Human language to tell his Mate that they have mated.

 _Or the story of how Prince Voldemort got stuck with Merman Harry demanding his touch every single moment of the day_

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies, they belong to J. K. Rowling. I do not own My Little Mermaid, nor any of the characters from the movie, they belong to Disney. I also do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 **Beta:** none

 **Pairings:** Harry Potter/Voldemort, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, (one-sided) Fleur Delacour/Tom Riddle

 **Warnings:** Alternate Universe – Merpeople, Alternate Universe - My Little Mermaid, Minor Character Death, Bloodlust, Cultural Differences, Language Barrier, Alternate Universe - Kings and Princes, Merpeople Cultural Differences, Merpeople are Feminists, Dumbledore is a King, Voldemort is a Prince, Merman Harry, King Dumbledore, Prince Voldemort, Body Modification, Self-Esteem Issues, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Worth Issues, Self-Hatred, Veela, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Slash, Period-Typical Homophobia

 **Ner words in this chapter:** 2,445

* * *

"Talking in English"

{Sign-Language}

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Others_

 _ **Change of POV**_

* * *

 **Chapter I**

 _ **H's POV**_

Red-tail stared into the World of the Humans with yet another sigh. _To be able to walk on their own two legs… to have feet. Feet! Can you even imagine how that would feel like?_

He glared down at his own exuberant red tail and yellow flippers. _Everyone one else had notice-me-not tails except for Red-tail. He couldn't stop hoping to be able to get rid of it and be allowed to be like a Human being._

{Run!}

Red-tail looked at the fishhive passing by him confused only for a Human web to catch them, with him right in the middle. Red-tail pulled his tail unto his chest, trying to hide it as they were pulled out of water. Luckily, they were taken into a hole in the middle of the boat and lowered down into it before the web was opened, making them fall down. The hole darkened as somehow it was closed over them. There was no water. Red-tail watched in fear as the fishes started dying. Then his own tail started drying out. _Oh no! This was bad. This was terrible. He'd be dead before the sunset and the Merpeople would've be outed._

Red-tail stared at his tail as it started splinting into two parts then he gaped as his once red and yellow tail turned into red cloth over his legs and yellow cloth over his feet… _he had legs. He was a Human! He…_

 **–OUaM–**

The journey finished too long later. Several more fishes had been caught and joined his cage. When they arrived, the hole was open and the fishes started being transferred into… boxes. _**Humans and their inventions!** Right… priorities, Red-tail!_

"Sir, I believe we have an extra."

Red-tail frowned upon the sound and looked up as hands descended from the hole and grabbed him by the armpits, bringing him out of the hole. A grey-eyed and black-haired man was staring right back at Red-tail.

"Looks like you, Men, caught a swimmer. I've told you to stay away from the beaches!" The other Humans stuttered, to what Red-tail didn't understand. He didn't speak Humantongue. "What's your name?"

Red-tail tilted his head to the side. The man looked away and Red-tail's reaction was to step forward immediately, only to lose the ability to keep standing. _Legs! How do Humans make them work?_

"You went to the nearby Kingdom and even hurt the swimmer?"

"My Lord, we…"

Red-tail felt himself being picked up in the Chief's arms. He walked out the boat and into the land. Red-tail stared around with wonder. _Human World. He was in the Human World! He really was…_

"Voldemort." Red-tail looked up and the Chief signalled at himself with his head. "Voldemort."

Red-tail opened his mouth and did his best to make sound out of his lips.

"Vlm…" Red-tail frowned at his Human voice. _Merpeople sang to enchant people, they do not speak._ "Hrrd."

"Harr… Harry?" Red-tail huffed, but it was better than his actual name so he nodded with a smile. Chief Voldemort nodded back. "You must've swallowed too much water. Right, you don't understand English. This will be an interesting time. Germany… Deutschland?" Red-tail tilted his head. "France? España?" Voldemort huffed. "Nederland? Danmark? Norge? Sverige? Faroyar? Belgique? None of them call your attention? Honestly, where did the Fishermen fish you from? I already named practically every country in their most dominant languages that are in touch with the sea, close by."

Voldemort seemed furious, Red-tail raised his hand and touched his face.

"Vlm." Red-tail moved his lips into a smile.

"Smile." Voldemort translated. Red-tail parroted. "Something like that. How do you say smile?" Red-tail raised an eyebrow. "Smile, Voldemort's English. Smile, Harry's?"

Red-tail's eyes grew and nodded. He quickly moved his hands to exemplify how Merpeople said the word.

"Ssssml, Vdm glish. Harr mp:" And he repeated the movement.

"Mute… you are mute. Or at least taught by a mute family. That would've explain the inability to understand the lands' names. You most likely don't know." They arrived a huge land-ship of sorts and Red-tail gaped which made Voldemort laugh. "Castle."

They were allowed in by Humans that could only be guards and taken before an old man in a throne. _So, Voldemort wasn't the Chief?_

"Tom?"

"I was super-visioning the arrived merchants when one of the ships noticed an extra in the fish tank and called me in. He is not mute, yet he was raised as one. He doesn't understand our language, nor does he walk. He has probably hurt himself when they fished him."

The Chief hummed as Red-tail was set on his shaky legs. Holding on to Voldemort, Red-tail bowed his head and signalled his respect.

"What is he saying?"

"Harry?" Red-tail glanced at Voldemort at his Human name being called, who repeated Red-tail's movement of respect a little strained. "Voldemort's English?"

Red-tail glanced at the Chief.

"Vdm" he mentioned a hand and then another higher and signalled towards the Chief. "Glish?"

"King."

"Vdm's King. Vdm's glish King:" Red-tail bowed head. "Harr's:" Red-tail signalled the respect.

"I believe Harry is offering you his respect as the King."

Chief hummed amused.

"I believe this means that he'll stay under your jurisdiction."

Voldemort turned towards the Chief outraged.

"Mil." Red-tail retorted. "King."

Voldemort sent Red-tail a look of shut up, who raised his hands in surrender as he seen several Humans do. Just that Red-tail's legs lost the ability to keep him standing and started to fall back unto the floor. His mouth opened in terror, but Voldemort caught him before he fell down a second time.

"He's like a child!"

"Young Harry has taken a liking to you. Now take him for a change of clothes and some food. A simple flamboyant red sheer tights and golden socks doesn't exactly translate as being dressed."

Voldemort was still furious.

"Vdm no mil Harr?"

Voldemort looked back at him and then signalled the Chief.

"No smile because of King."

"Caus." Red-tail parroted before he frowned. "King caus Vdm no mil Harr?"

Voldemort's eyebrow twitched which made Red-tail's hand move up to his eyebrow in amazement.

"Voldemort angry because of King." He stopped to show a face for Red-tail to understand what angry meant. "King give Harry to Voldemort protect."

Voldemort made a movement of something being delivered to him and then him taking care of it as a Nanny does a Hatchling. Red-tail's face turned deep red and Voldemort nodded in _yes, that way_.

 **–OUaM–**

Red-tail was helped to walk slowly into a room by two women that Voldemort named Maids. Red-tail didn't want to be touched by them, so they had pulled a cloth of some kind over his back and arms and held him through the cloth. Voldemort was a couple steps behind speaking actively with two men and one woman. Finally, they entered a room and Red-tail was directed to a huge tank with water. Red-tail screeched and started calling for Voldemort. He couldn't touch water. _If he did…_

"Leave us alone. I'll take care of this myself." Voldemort demanded behind Red-tail who was left alone. _Didn't matter what the man said. It had left him in safety._ Eventually, Voldemort joined his side. "Water."

Voldemort then touched the water to explain.

"No atr." Red-tail retorted.

Voldemort gave him the look of a petulant Hatchling. He let his hand touch the water and, before Red-tail could react, he touched Red-tail with it. It was instantaneous: Red-tail's legs and feet bounded together and turned back into a tail and flippers. Red-tail only didn't fall because Voldemort caught him.

"Merman?" Red-tail ducked his head. "Harry." Voldemort called and Red-tail looked up puzzled. "Water and merman. No water and Harry no more. You die."

Red-tail was lowered on the water and his tail practically moaned at the touch of the water on it. Voldemort then made a movement exemplifying death for some reason.

"Glish?" He asked practically singing.

"Death. Harry no water death."

Red-tail's eyes grew in fear and hugged his tail immediately.

"Red-tail no death."

Voldemort took a deep breath through his nose.

"Sing." Red-tail frowned only to then realize he'd sang it out. "Harry no singing."

"No sng." He agreed embarrassed.

"Harry good" Voldemort signalled good, "English because singing. Harry singing Voldemort underwater."

"Ndr?"

Voldemort put his hand inside the water. Red-tail immediately signalled forgiveness.

"Sorry." Voldemort explained and Red-tail parroted. The man patted Red-tail on the side of the head. "Voldemort protect Harry, but no more singing." Harry nodded, closing his mouth with his hands to show he understood. "Why… Harry above water?"

Voldemort explained water with his hand on it then raised it out of water.

"No…" Harry pointed his tail with a frown. "Harr ngr."

"You don't like your tail? Harry angry at tail?" Voldemort pointed at Red-tail's tail who nodded. "It has an unique colour…" Red-tail glared at Voldemort just knowing the human was making fun as well, who laughed. "Harry human?"

"Harr man." Harry agreed.

Voldemort sat on a chair by the side as he thought.

"A Merman who wishes to be a Human under my control…"

Red-tail lowered his head under water and breathed only to get out and cough.

"Dth atr." He managed.

Voldemort got up and helped Red-tail out and dried him out. Voldemort pointed to his nose.

"Breath underwater?" Red-tail nodded. "Voldemort get good water later."

"Atr?"

"Later…" Voldemort frowned as he thought how to explain, finally he signalled table and eating, then bed and sleeping. "Food. Sleeping time."

"Atr." Red-tail pointed to bed and Voldemort nodded. "Ood."

Voldemort helped a dry Red-tail on his feet and glanced down at Red-tail's body. He signalled his own cloth.

"Clothes." Red-tail nodded and Voldemort opened his legs cloth and showed another layer of cloth. "Underclothes." Red-tail frowned but nodded to which Voldemort rearranged himself. "Harry underclothes." Red-tail's eyes grew and went deep red, lowering his hands to try and hide his modesty. "Good to know you understood. Voldemort man give clothes to Harry."

Red-tail nodded and Voldemort moved away, letting a yellow-haired man inside the room who bowed his head at Voldemort.

"How much does the boy understands?"

"He understood that he is in underwear and needs clothes. I told him my man would've make him new ones."

"Atr." Red-tail claimed. "Man mk clth atr."

Voldemort smirked and raised an eyebrow to the man.

"Do I need to translate it?"

"He can't say full words?"

"He's getting better. He only started being taught speech half-a-hour ago after all."

"Not even English?" The man asked outraged.

"Vdm's glish! Harr's mp."

"Mp?"

"Mute. Harry's parents were mute."

The man's face pinked and he lowered his head in Red-tail's direction, who looked at Voldemort confused. As explanation Voldemort signalled the respect-hand-movement Red-tail had used on the Chief. The man approached and picked a cable and started to use it around Red-tail. Twice Red-tail's legs almost gave in under him.

"What's wrong with his legs?"

"The fishermen dropped him from the fishwebs into the tanks. He most likely has a fractured ankle."

"Those dammed fishermen!"

Red-tail was helped to walk in the table direction and sat on a chair before the man resumed whatever he was doing.

 **–OUaM–**

 _ **LV's POV**_

Voldemort watched as Harry obediently followed every movement that he was requested by Lucius.

"Lucius, no sheer tights." Lucius glanced back puzzled. "He is quite found of the ones he has on."

Voldemort smirked as maids entered with their dinner. _What would've a Merman eat?_

Dumbledore just had no idea what he had offered Voldemort with this. The power he granted Voldemort.

 _A Merman under his control who'd listen to anything Voldemort told him without questioning so long as Voldemort allowed him the ability to stay on land. The singing would've be something that Harry would've need to learn to control though. To almost feel like jumping into water twice fully dressed was not a good idea._

Lucius left with a bow.

"Vdm?" Voldemort turned towards Harry. _They'd have to work on the speech also._ "King." Harry signalled high. "Vdm." Another hand under the king. "Man clth." Another lower. "Aid?"

Voldemort smiled amused and nodded. Harry caught quickly on hierarchy.

"Voldemort highest hierarchy." He agreed and signalled the hand at top. Put another barely above the first. He signalled the top then the one meant to be him. "King and Voldemort."

Harry seemed to understand that Voldemort was powerful almost as Dumbledore - one day even more - and was quick to signal back in reverence. Voldemort smirked amused. The movement seemed to entrance Harry just like the eyebrow twitching had.

"Harr?"

Voldemort grabbed Harry's maid hand and put several inches under Voldemort and yet above the place for Lucius hand.

"Harry." He agreed. "Voldemort's protect."

Harry blushed at that and Voldemort wondered exactly what the teenager had understood the word to mean.

"Harr no…" Harry then made the movement of carrying a baby.

Voldemort snorted to which Harry gave a look back in outrage. _It was strange how he had no facial expression except the ones he saw Voldemort do._

"Harry not underwater. Harry is like a baby." Voldemort agreed pointing to the arms.

Harry huffed and looked down to his plate only to screech at the fish. Voldemort picked the plate and passed the fish to his own plate before he returned it. Harry ate his vegetables by hand at first until he noticed Voldemort holding the tableware. He stared at them only for his eyes to grow in amazement. Voldemort frowned as Harry hurried to pick the fork and signal that he knew that one, before explaining by using it on his hair. Voldemort had a really hard time restraining himself. _What was the Merman doing with the fork?_

 **–OUaM–**

 ** _H's POV_**

Harry knew this one: _Dinglehopper!_

 **(TBC)**

* * *

To whom like me never seen The Little Mermaid in English until adulthood: Dinglehopper is the name for the fork.

(in Portugal it was called: Pentabelo. Pente(Comb) + Cabelo(Hair). Even though I now know it's Dingglehopper, I still call it Pentabelo in my head.)

~Isys

* * *

Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


	2. Chapter II

**Beta:** none

 **Ner words in this chapter:** 1,958

* * *

"Talking in English"

{Sign-Language}

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Others_

 _ **Change of POV**_

* * *

 **Chapter II**

 _ **V's POV**_

An afternoon turned into a week, which turned into a month. Voldemort managed to persuade Harry to learn English with the scholars from the court and the Merman was learning quickly. At first the idea of Voldemort walking away had scared the teenager _– or at least teenage-looking –_ so Voldemort had forced him to follow him along on his job as the King's Ward and Heir for an entire day. It had made Voldemort walk slower so Harry would have to walk by himself, yet next day Harry had caught the memo of what _work_ means and agreed to stay alone. He was walking more around by now. Sometimes he still lost control of his legs, but he was getting better.

 _Still, once in a while…_

"Sire!" _A servant would've come running about something._ Voldemort stared back with a raised eyebrow _, wondering what his Merman had done this time._ "Professor Slughorn is trying to drown himself with a glass of water."

 _Well… **that** was a first!_

Voldemort nodded and run back into his private quarters, only to take the water from the Professor and then walked towards Harry who was on the other side of the room scared beyond level. He set his hand over the mouth that was instinctively humming. Professor Horace seemed to regain his control and frowned at his drenched self.

"What happened?" Voldemort demanded.

"I was just offering a glass of water to help out with his sore throat." Professor Horace replied still not really understanding what just happened. "Earlier I must have drank some heavier liquor than I thought I had…"

Voldemort signalled Harry to close his lips and _, when he took out the hand,_ the other had obeyed. He approached Professor Horace and set a hand on his forehead.

"You'll be fine. Although no more being drunk before Harry. He is beyond scared."

The Professor nodded and then walked out in wobbly legs. Voldemort and Harry were left alone, to which the Prince locked the door from the inside.

"Harry's sorry."

"Did he try to force you?" Voldemort asked as he turned around and picked a rag to dry out the water.

"Yes."

Voldemort huffed. _Meddling old man. He got what he deserved then._

"We'll have to discuss this, Harry. No humming. Humming to you equals singing as it was just exemplified."

"Don't work on Voldemort." Harry whispered in return as if whining.

Voldemort stopped and looked up at the teenager. _That was true. Only Horace had been affected._

"Didn't." He amended. "I do have to say you are much better now."

"Harry practice. Don't want Voldemort to protect Harry forever."

Voldemort smiled at the blush. _Harry still equalled the protection with a woman caring for her child._

"How does children work underwater?"

"Children… we birth and are set with nannies. Nanny work job. Hierarchy." Voldemort nodded. "Merpeople don't use children term. Hatchling… Professor don't like Harry using it."

"What about your parents?"

"Hatchlings of the whole. Not one or the other. Don't work like that."

 _So, no way to know if Harry's biological family had the same tail colours as him._

"I don't have parents. Died when I was little. Mother was King's relative so the King sent for me and raised me as his hatchling and to be his Heir. The King never married. He'll never have a Hatchling of his own."

Harry nodded as Voldemort finished drying out the water.

"Harry don't like Professor."

"I. When Harry speaks of Harry he says I."

"I don't like Professor."

"Take out your clothes. Lets make a test."

Harry undressed himself, not questioning. Voldemort touched the red tights he couldn't take off…

A wooden glass with water was set on Harry's hand.

"Drink it."

Harry glanced at it puzzled before he took the glass to his lips and opened his mouth. He drank slowly. _So far nothing…_ then a drop fell down the mouth. Voldemort caught him before he fell on his tail.

"The idea was there. You just have to work on drinking carefully."

Harry smiled back and Voldemort grabbed the Merman's face pulling it up into a kiss.

"Wha…?" Harry started puzzled as Voldemort cleaned Harry's face, who shifted back into Human. "Lips on lips?"

"It's called a kiss." Voldemort agreed and wondered why he had really done that. Was it because _Harry was in Merman form?_

"Voldemort kiss I."

"Indeed I did." Voldemort agreed.

Harry took a finger to his lips puzzled then he glanced up towards Voldemort who was returning the glass to the table.

"Again?"

Voldemort froze and turned back towards the hopeful look.

"Merpeople don't do kissing?"

"Touch. Personal for One True Mate. Voldemort kiss I. Voldemort hold and hug I."

"We're both males, Harry. A relationship between us… no hatchlings."

"Voldemort find new hatchling for I to raise. I can do that. Raise private Human hatchling for Voldemort."

Voldemort pulled Harry unto his arms. _Harry was proposing to be Voldemort's husband and care for his Heir of a relative Voldemort may find like Dumbledore had done. He couldn't say that he was completely against. To have Harry as his…_

"No kissing on the lips or hugging anyone else. Only Voldemort." Voldemort put in and Harry leaned unto the embrace eagerly. "I believe this explains why your singing and humming only slightly affects me."

"Oh?"

"Instinctively you aren't trying to drown me. Sometimes you hum at night in your salted water tank."

"I like voice. Voice won't hear underwater." Harry retorted.

Voldemort nodded while he wondered who to put as the teenager's new tutor now. _Harry just wouldn't work with Professor Horace again. Still, Harry did need to learn how to fully understand English. He could spell the words, which in a month was more than Voldemort could say about himself and his own learning of the neighbourhood languages._

 **–OUaM–**

 _ **H's POV**_

Harry went out with Voldemort next day during work time. _Voldemort didn't want Harry with Professor and didn't have a new Professor for him._ Harry frowned as they arrived the docks and Voldemort left him to supervision the boats. He'd been fished in one of those.

"That's the man who was fished." – "I hear that Prince Voldemort doesn't even intend to send him away." – "I hear that he only pretends to be deaf." – "I heard he almost killed Lord Slughorn!" – "No way!"

"Actually Professor Horace did it himself!" A voice snarled and the speaking-group screeched and turned _– as well as Harry –_ towards Voldemort, who was glaring down at the group. "Harry isn't deaf. He heard and can understand practically everything you all just said. He was raised by deaf people; that doesn't mean that he is one."

Voldemort approached Harry and pulled an arm over his shoulders.

"I should stay back." Harry returned.

"You're my protected and my only hug." Harry smiled at that. _Voldemort was claiming Harry as his Mate before everyone here in the docks!_ "I prefer when you are were I can see you."

Harry nodded and didn't argue. _As Harry's Mate Voldemort wanted Harry close._

 **–OUaM–**

"Ah!" Harry entered with Voldemort into the Chief's throne room. The Chief smiled back. "Good! You're back, Tom." Voldemort, as always, got angry at the title. _He hated to be called it._ "And Young Harry." Harry bowed his head. "Tom, let me to introduce you to Princess Fleur from France."

A blonde woman bowed her head at Voldemort. Voldemort nodded back apprehensively.

"I was not expecting a visit from the France Kingdom. I'd have had a room set up in advance."

"Not a visit, Tom. A fiancée for you."

Harry glanced at Voldemort puzzled. _He did not understand that word. Fiancée?_

"Prrinze Tom, I hope you'll take good carre of me."

Harry's eyes narrowed. _Voldemort wouldn't like to have this woman… Princess, calling the hatred word so easily._ Only for Harry to gasp as she approached and tried to get hold of Voldemort's arm with hers. Harry grabbed the arm back. _Voldemort's hugs were His._

"Voldemort. Not Tom. Voldemort angry at word Tom. Woman Princess making Voldemort angry."

The Princess turned towards Voldemort in expectation of something. _She even did the raising-eyebrow-thingy!_

"You heard Harry." Voldemort replied. "Who had this idea?" He asked the Chief.

"Tom, now now. You know that you have to wed eventually and…"

"Like you have?" Voldemort retorted and took hold of Harry's arm before he walked down the room. "If you expected Harry to smooth me down enough to agree to this, you got it wrong. If anything you managed the opposite reaction."

"What do you mean?" The Chief demanded.

Voldemort stopped by the entrance and stared back.

"Do I really need to be more literal than this?" And Voldemort pulled Harry out the room. "He has gone insane!"

"Princess want Voldemort. I's Voldemort."

"King wants me to do it." Voldemort agreed. "And it's _'my Voldemort'_ or just _'mine'_."

Harry nodded. They walked into Voldemort's Men room where Voldemort quickly explained about the Chief and Princess. Harry was held by Voldemort during the whole time while shivering in anger.

"Harry doesn't look well." The brunette woman who was Voldemort's best warrior, pointed out.

"From where he comes a single touch is considered a show of love interest. To him his claim on me was just put into question."

"He was never held before? No wonder he refused everyone's touch minus yours. Probably the carrying into the castle was counted as a courting proposal."

Harry buried himself deeper into Voldemort's chest.

"Harry, Bellatrix is not interested in you nor me. She's with you to guard you from now on. King won't take easy my claim of you."

Harry nodded and, eventually, was left with Bellatrix.

 **–OUaM–**

 _Something you're taught from a very young age is that once you let someone touch you, on the moment your tails flicker together, you have become one._

 _Harry was Voldemort's from the moment the Human had picked him down there in the fish tank. Their bodies had become one. Or at the least… Harry had become Voldemort's. Voldemort had not understood about Ones the first time Harry had tried to explain. Yet now Voldemort had been the one to kiss him. The Human way of becoming one. Voldemort had initiated contact. He wanted to keep Harry._

Harry walked down the castle corridors slowly. He had run away from Bellatrix. He couldn't do this with her present.

Harry took hold unto his chest with tears. _He'd always told himself he'd never become a Singer._

 _One of the Callers…_

 _A Hunter…_

As long as he wouldn't feed from his hunt he'd be fine. He wouldn't become bloodthirsty…

Harry entered the throne room with a water canteen in his hand. The Chief looked back puzzled as Harry opened his mouth and a melody left his chest. The blue eyes turned glassy as the water left the canteen and flew in the Chief's direction, who stood and stumbled into Harry's direction with such wonder that momentarily Harry's song vacillated. Just as Chief got out of the music control… the water surrounded his face, completely hiding his nose and mouth from oxygen…

Harry stepped forward transfixed as the Human fell. _A hunt. His first hunt. His first real meal…_

Harry raised his hand to the food before him. _His hunt. His meal…_

 **(TBC)**

* * *

So, did Voldemort provoke Harry's reaction by keep mentioning that it was Dumbledore, or not? I'd love to hear your thoughts on the matter. If you think that Voldemort set Harry on Dumbledore or it was just coincidence…

~Isys


	3. Chapter III

**Warning: Kinda Non-Con at beginning**

* * *

 **Beta:** none

 **Ner words in this chapter:** 1,958

* * *

"Talking in English"

{Sign-Language}

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Others_

 _ **Change of POV**_

* * *

 **Chapter III**

 _ **V's POV**_

Voldemort entered the throne room and run towards Harry. His green eyes were out of it. Harry snarled at him as he held Dumbledore's head in his hand.

"Harry… I'm your Mate. You hunted for me. Now what will you do for me?"

"Sh… sh… sha…"

The Merman approached Voldemort and offered the head of the King. Voldemort accepted it and was thankful to find it still whole. _Harry hadn't ate yet._

"Share with Mate." Voldemort agreed and set the head on the side before pulling Harry unto his arms. Voldemort glanced at Bellatrix who was looking at the scenario uncertain. "Blame Princess Fleur. She's half-Veela."

Bellatrix nodded and left as Voldemort tucked Harry deep into his hold and took him away and all the way up to their room. _He hadn't arrived too late. All Merpeople he'd read about had gone insane with the taste of Human flesh. He wouldn't have Harry become the same._

"Vdm."

 _They were back to the inability to articulate then?_

"I'm here." Voldemort agreed. "Mate, hug, kiss. Once and for always."

They arrived the Prince quarters, which Voldemort locked the doors from the inside and immediately took Harry to his own bed. Harry didn't have one since he slept in his tank.

Voldemort had to wake Harry from this stasis stupor. From what he understood from Harry himself, if they truly did _it_ , then Harry would've not feel threatened any longer.

Voldemort was careful while he undressed Harry. He didn't want him to attack Voldemort and bite him instead, Mate claim or not. Finally, Harry was in his _'Human version of his tail'_ cloth. He glanced up at Harry who was staring back unseeingly. Harry didn't know that he could walk, but needed to return to water or he'd dry himself out. Harry also didn't know that if he lost his tail and touched water he'd die; he'd turn into foams.

One yellow sock, then the other, safely deposited on top of the bedside table. Followed by the red sheer tights. Harry had nothing under it and Voldemort's mouth watered at the sight of what he would be claiming in no time. Finally, red cloth was set over yellow.

He made Harry turn around unto his belly and grabbed a flask with oil from the table. Voldemort couldn't completely undress himself. He had to take Harry practically dressed so Harry wouldn't be tempted.

Harry gasped in surprise at Voldemort's ministration. Not understanding, probably, what was happening.

In the books it had explained how Merpeople were needy for body touch but only one person in particular. In Harry's case it was Voldemort himself and he now understood what those ancestors hadn't. The touch meant mating. Meant marriage.

Harry gasped loudly, while scratching at the bedsheets under him as Voldemort stretched him out for the first time.

Finally, Voldemort took his fingers out and opened his trousers up, pulled his briefs down just enough to show his member as he kept dressed. Voldemort used the oil on himself and then reentered his younger lover, just this time instead of fingers it was a member.

 **–OUaM–**

 _ **H's POV**_

Harry's mind felt like waves of awake and thirst. Then even when he was awake he felt a strange needy feeling. Harry frowned as he awoke unto himself fully and found himself face down on a pillow biting at it. Then he realized something was moving over him… into him. Harry released the pillow and looked back to find Voldemort blending Harry's and Voldemort's tails as one. The man was sitting between Harry's open legs and moving in and out of Harry's body as he stayed practically dressed.

Harry gasped as his mind finally fully reawoke and it hit him. They were bonding. Voldemort was bonding with Harry. Letting their Human bodies blend together in their own way.

Harry's face hit the pillow again as Voldemort kept moving in and out of him. _That was a strange feeling. To have another male taking him like a female… Voldemort did say Harry was his to provide for. Harry was his female version of a Mate. Harry could do this. Satisfy Voldemort in the way Humans do…_

Harry gasped as Voldemort hardwood moved deep into Harry just before the man emptied himself into Harry. Harry sighed. _He was mated. Voldemort wouldn't throw him away now definitely._

"Are you back?"

"Yes."

"I have to go work. I'll lock the door from the outside and keep the key. Want you to stay here on the bed and don't touch water until I say so."

Harry nodded and Voldemort slipped out of his insides. Harry was allowed to lay on his back and his face was grabbed and pulled into a kiss.

"Mate."

"Yes, we are." Voldemort agreed with a smirk and stood, rearranging himself and left the room, locking the doors.

Hours later, while Harry glanced down at himself puzzled at the white mixture drying on his belly. At same time Harry could still feel his bottom full of Voldemort's children makers. Just as Harry was going to go and try test the opening to see if it would've came out, Voldemort returned and locked the door again. This time he completely undressed himself and moved over Harry. Harry's legs were forced apart and two fingers easily slipped inside. Harry didn't fight and opened his legs up for better access. Finally after Voldemort was certain Harry could take three fingers, they were replaced by the massive member hanging between the man's legs. Harry frowned as his own body just allowed the entrance of such a big thing inside. _Humans manhood's were large. Mermen's were different. More slider and deeper. It had to go into the Mermaid's place mid watercourse (which was why there were so few Hatchlings). Human's apparently didn't lock them together. Even so, Humans had lot more children than Merpeople. Maybe the ability to lock the door and protect from predators was a huge factor… even if they lacked a knot._

Harry gasped as Voldemort moved deep within Harry. Harry's knees being forced up unto his chest by a hand on the back of each of it as Voldemort trusted deep into Harry.

Harry stared at his Mate surprised at the feeling yet allowed it _– even if it made no sense for a coupling with no possible Hatchling in mind. Voldemort wanted Harry and not for Hatchlings. He knew there would be no Hatchling and he still coupled with Harry twice now._

 **–OUaM–**

Morning came too early. Harry glanced at Voldemort uncertain who was holding him as he stared into the ceiling.

"Humans do intercourse not just for Hatchlings?"

"We do it for the pleasure." Voldemort agreed.

Harry hummed and closed his eyes, leaning his head on Voldemort's naked chest.

"What now?"

"Princess Fleur was _'caught'_ killing the King. She awaits punishment as we speak."

"But it wasn't…"

"Do you want to be taken away from me?" Harry shook his head, immediately. "Then you won't ever mention _that_ again."

Harry held unto the chest under him, harder. _To stay with his Mate: Princess had to take his blame…_

"Why her?"

"She is guilty of trying to use her Creature allure on me to have me accept the… mating. I couldn't resist it. Yet you didn't get affected by her Creature allure thanks to being a Merman and saved me. I protect Harry and Harry protects me."

Harry smiled and stood on shaky arms to lean over Voldemort and kiss him.

"Human coupling is strange. Safer, yet no knotting. At same time you do it not for Hatchling reasons."

Voldemort chuckled.

"I have to go work. I'll leave Bellatrix with the key. A water tank will be filled since you haven't last night and your body is too dry from our coupling."

Voldemort stood and picked Harry's red cloth, which he helped Harry to dress followed by the yellow ones.

"Voldemort?" The man hummed as he choose his clothes for the day. "What's this?"

Voldemort glanced back only to laugh.

"Seed… baby makers. Yours in this case. Mine must be dropping from your ass."

Harry was picked and taken to the empty tank. The touch on his body made him shiver.

"Body…"

"Pain? Or just sore?" Harry tilted his head confused. "Too much pain or good pain?"

"How good?"

"Just barely there to remind you that we did it."

"Good pain." Harry agreed.

Voldemort smiled back and finished dressing himself.

"That's usually called sore. You'll get used to the feeling of being with me and the archness will become numb with time."

Harry hummed and Voldemort approached to kiss him before he left. Bellatrix entered with several Maids, that left water buckets on the floor besides the tank and left. The warrior locked the door from the inside.

"My husband and his brother will watch from the outside."

"Husband?"

"Mate." Bellatrix explained and approached, picking a bucket and emptied unto the tank. Immediately Harry turned. "Voldemort wasn't lying then."

"Har… I Voldemort's husband?"

Bellatrix went to pick the next bucket but stopped.

"Rodolphus husband. Bellatrix wife. Man husband and woman wife. Bounding ceremony." Harry pointed to his chest with his baby makers. "That's a your kind ceremony. We have Professor Horace perform an offering of the wife to the husband for the husband to protect and care for."

"King did that." Harry replied confused.

Bellatrix dried her hands and went to pick a book. Finally, she opened on a page and returned to show a drawing of a ceremony.

"Big ceremony. It's a big deal. There's parties and music. Dancing. Celebration."

Harry nodded and Bellatrix returned the book to the table before picking a bucket and letting the water drop on Harry's chest.

"What's I… me?"

"What am I." Bellatrix agreed.

"What am I and Voldemort to Humans? No Human ceremony. Harry's male… Humans won't perform ceremony."

"I am male." Bellatrix offered as the tank started filling up. "I believe you two can be considered fiancés."

"Princess?"

"Before marriage male is fiancé and female is fiancée." Bellatrix shrugged. "Princess was dumb and thought she could be Voldemort's future wife. Yet, he already has you."

"No Hatchlings."

"I'm certain you two don't let that interrupt your coupling." Bellatrix laughed back and Harry's face reddened. "Voldemort needs a child. That's true. He still doesn't support children. Only part of his job he hates." Bellatrix smiled calmly back as the last bucket was emptied. "Since you look like a Human teenager and we have no way to know your age…"

"Mating age."

Bellatrix chuckled at Harry's defence.

"As I was saying. We were surprised that you managed to get into the Prince… King Voldemort's heart. There was never anyone else before."

Harry nodded and Bellatrix approached the windows to look outside.

"Voldemort now King?"

"Not yet but he will." Bellatrix agreed. "You should've told me your intentions. We'd have prepared for this. Get proof of what the other person did… sure, I can lie and say you were with me all afternoon until Voldemort went to fetch you. Still…"

"Sorry."

Bellatrix huffed.

"Just from now on listen to what we tell you. This isn't the ocean, all right?"

Harry nodded and then deeped under the water. When he got his head out he noticed Bellatrix staring back.

"No song nor humming." He argued afraid.

"First tail I see. You aren't enchanting me. You can relax. Even if you sing I have cotton in my ears." Bellatrix showed the white thing in her ears. "Voldemort said that he used it when you were still learning to control yourself."

Harry nodded.

"I control yourself."

"Myself when someone talks of themself."

"Humans: too much variations."

"English. French has too much verbs. Verb to be? Je suis, tu es, il est, nous sommes, vous êtes, ils sont… verbs variations in all verbs and not just to be. For example to have: j'ai, tu as, il a, nous avons, vous avez, ils ont."

"As I…" Bellatrix nodded at Harry's questioning look, "said earlier; _Humans:_ too much variations."

Bellatrix laughed at that.

 **(TBC)**

* * *

It's non-con warning in begining because to us, Humans, Voldemort just took advantage of Harry. But it's Kinda because to Harry's mentalily that only cements their mating and he is happy that it happened.

~Isys


	4. Chapter IV

**Beta:** none

 **Ner words in this chapter:** 2,104

* * *

"Talking in English"

{Sign-Language}

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Others_

 _ **Change of POV**_

* * *

 **Chapter IV**

 _ **H's POV**_

Harry was only allowed out the room days later. Only to realize that the Chief had been buried and the Princess hanged, her head sent back to France _(wherever that was)_ as a reply for the _attack_ at England.

Harry frowned as people went to the throne room to give their blessings to Voldemort as the new Chief, only for behind his back ill speak of him. Harry approached Bellatrix who raised an eyebrow back.

"You look unhappy." The warrior put in. "Didn't you want to follow Voldemort?"

"Men and women bad face under back at Voldemort's claim as new King."

Bellatrix glanced towards her Mate who walked away towards the front door.

"We can't force them to like Voldemort." She explained. "We do can see who might become a problem in the future for the Kingdom."

"Kingdom?"

"The land." Harry froze and turned to find the Professor approaching. "No drink today, I promise. No need to be afraid."

Bellatrix chuckled.

"After what happened, can you blame him?"

"Trust me, my Child, I've never touched that liquor again. It may be good but gives quite the kick."

"Quite the _drown."_ Bellatrix agreed, which made the Professor laugh. "Have you given your respects?"

"One of the firsts." Professor agreed with a pump chest.

Harry frowned at the reaction.

"What's that?" He asked confused. "The body-front growing."

"This is called chest for men and burst for women." Professor explained. "And this reaction is an usual one with pride." Harry tilted his head to the side as he did every time the Professor said a new word. "Pride is a happiness we feel at ourselves or to someone else for doing something good."

"I pride for Voldemort."

"Exactly."

 **–OUaM–**

Harry glanced over the ocean with a frown. _It wasn't that he missed it really, but would he ever really be allowed to stay with Voldemort forever?_

He stepped forward uncertain and immediately had to jump head on unto the sea. He swam away. Took a while to recognize his way around and then he swam home. His nestmates immediately started joining him when they recognized him. He swam all the way to the main location where the Chief was.

{You disappear for a whole gestation.}

{I get Mate.} Harry agreed.

{Where be Mate?}

{Mate be at Mate's nest.}

The Chief stared back at Harry before he nodded.

{You move in with Mate?} Harry nodded. {You have permission. Bring an egg for Red-tail.} He ordered to one of the Nannies.

 _It was mandatory when a new mating between interpacks for the one moving in to bring a Hatchling as a gift. Harry didn't tell his fellow Merpeople that he was mated with a Man. That would've be treason. This way he could offer Voldemort a hatchling until Voldemort found an heir, while making certain that his Pack wouldn't follow him. Wouldn't look for him as he stopped belonging to the Pack._

Harry's eyebrow twitched _– like Voldemort's one usually did –_ at seeing that they brought him the most atrocious looking egg on the nest. A blueish-purple one.

{Take it and leave, Red-tail.}

Harry took his new hatchling and left. He swam back all the way to the beach. His clothes were still on the sand and Bellatrix was there with a towel in hand and a raised eyebrow at seeing his head appear.

"A little warning! Me and my husband have been taking shifts. We weren't even certain you'd return! It's been a full day!"

Harry looked at his egg and then up to her.

"Hatchling."

Bellatrix frowned, she looked at the egg then up at Harry.

"Does the egg needs seawater until it hatches?" Harry nodded not daring to try-out what would've happen if the unborn hatchling would've leave the water yet. "Stay out of sight. I'll go get some way to transport the egg in safety."

Harry nodded and returned inside water, sitting down in the sand with his new hatchling.

 **–OUaM–**

 _ **V's POV**_

Voldemort saw Bellatrix finally return. She approached to whisper on his ear.

"He's back with an egg that he named hatchling. It most likely hasn't been born yet as he doesn't want it out of water."

Voldemort nodded and stood. The two left the throne room and immediately fixed a massive pan. Voldemort dispensed his personal guards and went with only Bellatrix and Rodolphus to the castle's private beach. Harry was nowhere to be seen, so Voldemort immediately started taking out his clothes.

"I'll go get him. He was under the influence of bloodlust already. We can't trust him in Merman form before any of you."

"What about you, Sire?"

"To his kind we are married. He won't touch me."

The two warriors nodded uncertain and Rodolphus held his king-clothes before Voldemort entered the sea. He shivered at the coldness but didn't stop and walked until his hip, before diving head on. Harry was not far. He smiled at seeing him and approached with the baby-size egg. The two moving to the surface. They swam to the beach with Harry staying mostly under water. Bellatrix offered the pan and Voldemort filled it with water, before he and Harry carefully set the egg inside. _It was strange how it was alive._ Voldemort then gave Bella the pan, who held it as if it was the most precious thing in the world, before swapping Harry up in his arms and getting out the water. He walked into land and laid Harry down on the towel. He dried-up his lover who shifted into his Human form. As Harry stood and started dressing up, Voldemort picked the towel and dried himself. Finally he undressed his wet briefs and let Rodolphus dress him up.

"I have get permission from Harry's Merpeople family. Move in with Mate. Hatchling offering and Harry no more looked by Merpeople family."

"How long until the hatchling hatches?" Voldemort asked instead of reprimanding his lover.

 _If what he understood was right then Harry had went to make certain they wouldn't look up for him._

"Harry not job Nanny in family. I…" Harry glanced at the egg. "Nannies give ugly egg for Harry's ugly tail. Make Mate angry with Harry for such ugly gift."

Voldemort huffed and approached his lover.

"You are anything but ugly. I'm certain the hatchling won't be either." Harry blushed and Rodolphus leaned down, picking the towel and wet undergarments. "Bella, we need to visit the chickenry. Find as much as we can about eggs. So we can guess the age of our oncoming baby."

Bellatrix nodded, still holding the pan with the egg.

"If it is anything like outwater animals then a heat source is needed."

Voldemort nodded and they climbed back to the Castle. All the way up to his own room where he laid Harry down on his own bed, as Bellatrix laid the egg on Harry's tub of salted water. They were left alone and Voldemort sat, pulling Harry's hair out of his eyes.

"Did you sleep for the last whole day?" Harry shook his head. "Sleep then. Rodolphus will guard the doors. If you want to join the egg you can. The water is just the way you like it."

"I go for Voldemort. Make Voldemort pride for Harry."

Voldemort nodded.

"Sleep. We'll speak later."

Harry obeyed as always and closed his eyes. Voldemort stood and changed his clothes, before he finally left. _Harry wouldn't be allowed to be alone ever again._ Rodolphus nodded back from out the door and Voldemort returned to the throne room. He had been in the middle of an important meeting after all. _Then again, his men were quickly understanding that Harry was more important than any of them. If Harry limited to sneer down at one of them was enough to get said person out of the Hogwarts Castle forever. Which in all six months that Harry lived here only happened once._

"Was Sir Harry well?"

Voldemort hummed at his adviser.

"Tired."

 **–OUaM–**

 ** _H's POV_**

Harry woke up and stood approaching his water tank, looking at his new egg. _He would be a good Hatcher. Prove Voldemort that he could be a good Nanny for his future Heir. Harry smiled at his train of thoughts. He was thinking like a typical Human woman – not Bellatrix though, she was a Warrior woman. Like several Mermaids._

The door opened and, when he looked up, he saw the Woman herself.

"How's the egg?"

"Sleeping." Harry put in with a smile.

Bellatrix nodded and approached, looking at the egg herself.

"May I pick it?"

Harry tilted his head puzzled.

"Why? Bellatrix powerful Warrior, like Mermaids. Harry Nanny."

"Humans don't differentiate the two. I can be a powerful warrior and a good mother." She explained. "And thank you. From you; me being like a Mermaid means it's important."

"Mermaids vicious. Mermaids think with head. Mermen protect nest, rarely leave perimeter…" Harry checked if he said it right, to which Bellatrix nodded. "Mermaids leave and hunt. Nannies are Mermen."

Bellatrix hummed and glanced down at the egg.

"I'd love to have been a Mermaid then."

Harry laughed at that. There was a knock and then a yellow-haired woman was allowed in the room.

"Sir."

"This is my sister." Bellatrix introduced. "My nestmate." Harry nodded. "Narcissa is a Nanny." Bellatrix offered. "She has an egg inside her belly."

Narcissa approached and picked Harry's hand, setting it on her round belly.

"Humans call it pregnancy."

Harry smiled at feeling the hatchling move.

"Bellatrix and Narcissa: Same Hatcher pregnancy?"

"Two pregnancies, same Hatcher." Bellatrix agreed before grinning at her sister. "You get used to his way of seeing the world."

Harry grabbed Narcissa's hand and offered the egg. Not putting his hand inside water but making her do it.

"Your egg." Narcissa agreed and took the egg between both her hands as if measuring it.

"You let Cissy but not me?" Bellatrix made a strange movement with her lips. Harry approached and touched it puzzled. _Her bottom lip was so much pronounced. Why?_ "It's called pouting. Can be in an immature way and in an innocent way."

"Pouting." Harry parroted, before adding: "Narcissa is Nanny. Egg pregnancy. Bellatrix kills."

Bellatrix laughed at that.

"He got your profile in two words." Narcissa agreed. "Egg is growing strong. I believe it needs your touch daily to accelerate it's birthing. It's like the egg is dormant until touched."

"Harry touch egg, egg hatches?"

"I suppose so." Narcissa agreed.

"Harry be good Hatcher like Narcissa."

He immediately took out his outer clothes and then entered the tank, his tail shifting. He picked the egg and kept it on his arms.

 **–OUaM–**

 ** _V's POV_**

Voldemort entered his room to find Harry on his tank with Bellatrix and Narcissa by the side. Harry was holding the egg as if it was a baby instead. From Narcissa's wet arms probably a teaching from the pregnant woman.

"Egg needs body touch to hatch. Harry good Hatcher. Care for egg like Narcissa care for pregnancy in belly."

Voldemort hummed and understood why Bellatrix decided to introduce her without warning him. _Harry would bound with a nanny like woman._ The two women stood, bowed and left.

"You'll be a great Nanny." Voldemort agreed, he approached and set a hand on the egg. _It was so warm to the touch._ "It's getting warmer. Be careful."

Harry nodded.

"Bellatrix teach new face to Harry." Voldemort hummed, as he undressed himself. "Pouting."

Voldemort froze where he was storing the clothes and turned towards Harry who was actually pouting. _Voldemort was so killing the warrior!_

"Get out the tub. We're mating right now!"

Harry's eyes grew comically large. The teen set the egg down carefully and then lifted himself out the tub and unto the floor where he started drying himself as Voldemort completely undressed himself. When he was ready, he approached Harry and dried him himself. Before he took him to the bed and took his red sheer tights out. In no time Voldemort was inside his younger lover.

"Harry pouting to Voldemort makes Voldemort hard down there. Understood? No doing it unless we can do this after."

Harry nodded deep red. _Voldemort just knew Harry would've start using it every time he felt like sex…_

 **(TBC)**

* * *

Next chapter: **The egg hatches and the Kingdom finds out**


	5. Chapter V

**Beta:** none

 **Ner words in this chapter:** 2,123

* * *

"Talking in English"

{Sign-Language}

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Others_

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Chapter V**

 _ **V's POV**_

Voldemort was down in the throne room when Rabastan came calling him in a hurry. Voldemort immediately understood that it was Harry and quickly run towards his own quarters. Rodolphus was outside and opened the door for him, where Voldemort could see Bellatrix and Narcissa besides Harry's water tank. Harry was inside holding his egg as he always did since he acquired it half a year ago. _Harry didn't even leave the room, which lead to plenty of gossips much to Voldemort's amusement._ Voldemort approached cautiously _, there was nothing out of place…_

"Shell cracked." Harry put in.

Voldemort approached and looked at the egg and there it was, but it came from the inside instead of the outside. He approached and took out his king jacket _, that Bellatrix quickly picked,_ before pulling one of his sleeves up and put his arm inside water, touching the egg with his hand. _It was instantaneous._ The crack immediately brightened and it started moving from inside out and then… the shell was broken. _Voldemort had just witnessed to a Merman's birth._ Harry was looking at the baby's tail. _Turquoise-blue. With the flippers being purple. Just like the eggshell had suggested._

"Bellatrix, we need a change of sea water. Narcissa, check the baby's vitals."

Narcissa nodded and picked a towel, before she accepted the burden and quickly moved to the side, where she quickly weighted and measured the baby, having practice from her own son a couple months earlier that was on a cot by the side of the room. Voldemort helped Harry out of the water and dried him off before dressing him up. When Harry was proper Narcissa returned the bundle to his own arms. The baby had shifted into his Human form, like Harry his legs and feet kept the tail and flippers cloth colour.

"Come in." Voldemort agreed at the knock as he watched Harry hold the baby carefully and perfectly while laying on Voldemort's bed. "Change the water." Voldemort added towards the Maids.

The women approached the tank before they looked up at the new-born baby, surprised. Voldemort glanced at the bathtub to realize that the egg shells had dissolved and now it looked like a birthing had just happened inside.

 **–OUaM–**

By morning, everyone in the city had already begun gossiping about Harry being a woman in man clothing. About Harry's child. About Voldemort's Heir. It was amusing and Voldemort made no movement to stop it. This way the baby… hatchling was the only child he had to worry about.

People even started saying that the last months strange needs and the disappearance of Harry in his room at all time for the last six months were to hide the pregnancy. Right after the King's right-hand just had a child, the Heir and Prince of the throne would have a friend always by his side.

"Is this true?" Voldemort looked at Professor Horace. "Harry just gave you a Heir?"

"Yes, Harry's a hermaphrodite. You can't tell at first since his outside gender is male, but…" Voldemort didn't have to finish.

"Marry Harry as your Consort. As well as go make the formal claim of the Prince's birth. The wedding can wait, Harry has passed through enough already."

Voldemort nodded and went to write the official document to be acclaimed by the messengers all throughout the country.

 **–OUaM–**

 ** _H's POV_**

There was a knock and _, when Harry looked up,_ Professor entered with a bow of head. Harry was half-laying half-leaning against pillows in Voldemort's bed with the sleeping hatchling in his arms.

"The King just made it official." The Professor offered. "In a month time; we'll have a party to celebrate the birthing of the Prince, that King's fiancé and future consort has miraculously gifted him."

Harry's eyes grew.

"But I am male. Warrior Bellatrix say no wedding acceptable in your way of thinking."

"You just gave the King a son. Do you need a wet-nannie?" Harry frowned. "A woman with milk in her breasts for feeding. Like Lady Narcissa feeds Draco."

"Yes." Harry agreed. "Narcissa been feeding him because I can't."

"I'll get you one."

"Mine. I care for. My job."

Professor smiled back.

"You are the King's Lover. Your job is way bigger than that." Harry tilted his head confused. "And I am proud of you, my boy. You gave the Kingdom both a King and a Prince. King Voldemort wouldn't be what he was today if not for you. You make him better in the whole year since you moved in with us. People have known you two are lovers for months, this…" Professor pointed at the hatchling, "only helps in making your bounding legal."

"People know before?"

"It's Hogwarts. What's a secret everyone knows. Not to mention that you two didn't exactly hide it. Although there's one thing I never understood. Why the salty water?"

"Harry calls our bathing water dead water." Voldemort put in as he entered. Harry smiled at the man who approached and showed a necklace, that he then put on Harry's neck. "My bearer's. Now it will claim you as my fiancé."

Harry accepted it with pride.

"He still insists in the bearer and hatchling terminology?"

"It was the way he was taught. I just got used to use his terminology for his better understanding of the world."

"He has to learn Kingdom etiquette." The Professor put in.

"I know. But I have faith in him. He did learn English faster than I thought possible."

"Did you invite the Kingdoms?"

"Even France. It'll depend on them now. They'll either not come and declare war, come but attempt an attack and _, by so,_ declare war, or come and accept the friendship offering."

"Still can't believe they sent a Princess to kill King Albus, maybe she thought he was in the way to your marriage but even so…"

"She's a Veela." Voldemort argued. "If not for Harry's immunity to her powers she'd be Queen right now and I _, most likely,_ dead as well."

Professor nodded and left. Voldemort sat by Harry's side and set a hand on the hatchling.

"Professor said wet-nannie." Harry put in.

"I'll have Bellatrix supervision each time she comes for a feeding." Voldemort agreed. "If he is a sloppy drinker like you some tail might happen."

"I'm better now."

"I didn't say otherwise." Voldemort argued. "But he won't be for years to come… we need to think of a name."

"Mate chooses like you have chosen mine." Harry argued making Voldemort smile back.

"Prince Edward it is. It means rich guard. And in my kingdom many years ago before you and me were eggs there was a Saint Edward."

"A name of Chiefs." Voldemort nodded. "I like it."

"Edward will have dark-brown hair."

"Blue eyes." Harry put in.

"My father was blue-eyed." Voldemort agreed. "We can claim that if people ask."

Harry smiled down at the sleeping Edward.

"Can I nickname him?"

Voldemort scoffed.

"Big name?"

"I saw the animal breathers, they say that you shouldn't give difficult big names to pets. Makes it hard for them."

"I am named Voldemort."

"You named yourself Voldemort. You were born by your hatred title."

Voldemort hummed.

"People usually nickname Edward as Ed, or Eddy, or Ted or _, even,_ Teddy."

Harry smiled up at Voldemort.

"Prince Edward, Teddy for me and close friends."

Voldemort grabbed Harry's chin and pulled his face for a kiss.

"What I don't do for you, my little Siren."

"Professor said that's a good thing."

Voldemort chuckled and pulled Harry unto his lap so he'd held both his family close. There was a knock and the two looked at the door, only for a young blonde woman to show up.

"I was told to present myself to the King's quarters for helping with the feeding of Prince Regent."

Harry stood and approached the Maid, Teddy was evolved in a tower and then offered. The young woman sat by a private corner and Harry pulled Voldemort's changing hideout to keep her hidden from prying eyes. Voldemort didn't comment on it. Narcissa had taught Harry it was not proper in the kingdom for a woman to show her body.

 **–OUaM–**

 _ **V's POV**_

The young maid returned with Edward, that she offered Harry and taught him how to make the baby burp.

"He is a vivid drinker. You have been presented with a strong Heir."

"The Healer also has said that he has a strong strength. He held on nicely to the finger." Harry put in ecstatically.

"The physicians visited you?" Voldemort asked.

"Right after you left. Maids told about Hatchling and they came to check. They didn't dare check me. They only questioned."

Voldemort would have to check with Bellatrix to see exactly what his lover had answered.

"Father said that Prince Consort is a miracle and proof of King Voldemort's strong power and authority to rule."

Voldemort nodded and the wet-nannie left. She would have to move close by.

"What did you say about you and the Hatchling?"

"That I am good Hatcher like Narcissa."

Voldemort's eyes grew and a laughing attack hit him. _He should have been there when Harry said that to Severus. The only one of the physicians who knew the truth. He hoped Bellatrix had stored into memory every single detail of the man's reaction to later tell him in her report._

 **–OUaM–**

 _ **H's POV**_

Harry had just changed Teddy's nappies when he heard a commotion outside the bedroom. He turned slowly to find a group of castle warriors entering uninvited.

"You are a freak of nature and bring our Kingdom's name to the mud! You and your spawn from evil must die!"

Harry tensed as he saw them raise their slicing weapons at him. _Voldemort said no singing! But..._ a lightning-like sound made them all turn as one of the warriors was hit. Bellatrix was with her fire-shooting weapon.

"Next one won't be a warning. You just killed my in-law, don't think I won't kill you if you dare touch my Princes!"

Harry looked at her. _Shark's fangs, she really looked like a Mermaid right now!_

"Prince Harry, please come here."

Harry picked Teddy and run towards Bellatrix as people started appearing. Professor being one of them.

"Come, my Boy. This is no place for the Consort of the King." Harry glanced at Bellatrix who nodded back, never once looking away from the warriors. Harry approached Professor while shivering, who pulled a blanket over his back and walked him downstairs towards the throne room. Only for them to find Voldemort climbing mid-run. "They killed Rabastan but Bellatrix stopped them from getting to Prince Harry and Prince Edward."

Voldemort breathed relieved and pulled Harry into his hold.

"I have to go take care of it. How is your lust?"

"Bad." Harry whispered back.

"Professor Horace, take him to Narcissa's quarters. He needs a bath to relax. Don't let him touch or eat anything."

Professor nodded and Harry was walked into Narcissa's quarters. The woman took Teddy as the Maids set up a tank for Harry and they were left alone.

"Should I leave also?" The woman asked as Harry entered the water.

"Just not close now. Lust. Blood." He grunted out with strength not to sing.

 **–OUaM–**

 _ **V's POV**_

Voldemort arrived Bellatrix's side.

"Did he sung?" He wondered as he glared at the once guards of the castle.

"He held back." She answered back. "I had to shoot. They..."

Voldemort nodded. _They were going to kill Harry otherwise. Harry's bloodlust was better than him dead._

"Arrest them. They will be hanged by dawn."

"Hanged? But everyone else who..."

"You tried to kill _My_ fiancé! The others limited to look wrongly at him!" The once-guards shivered. "People say that Harry has made some good changes in me... want to know exactly what would have happened if Harry didn't exist? So be it! Put them in the sun, no food or water for two days and three nights. On the third day bath them in iron. If that has yet not killed them, then turn them on fire. In the end send their ashes to the ocean."

Every single person in the corridor shivered and when he glared at his personal guards they worried to obey.

 **(TBC)**

* * *

Which of you saw Luna?

Next chapter: **Epilogue**

~Isys


	6. Epilogue

**Beta:** none

 **Ner words in this chapter:** 1,000

* * *

"Talking in English"

{Sign-Language}

 _Thinking in 3rd person POV/Others_

 ** _Change of POV_**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 _ **V's POV**_

Harry looked up at him when he entered the Malfoys Quarters. Voldemort nodded at Narcissa on a corner with both infants.

"How's Edward?"

"Emotionally: stressed out because Sire Harry is. Physically: fine."

Voldemort nodded and approached Harry, kneeling down to be at his height and pulled Harry's chin up for a kiss. When Voldemort moved back Harry's bloodlust eyes were gone.

"Bellatrix bloodlust?"

"Bellatrix?" Voldemort asked puzzled.

"Bellatrix like Mermaid warrior earlier. Like bloodlust Hunter."

Voldemort smiled amused at the comparison.

"Bellatrix' fine. She didn't went mad in bloodlust. She was afraid that she had provoked yours again."

"I control myself not to sing Narcissa underwater." Harry argued.

Voldemort smiled proudly. _Harry was way stronger at will than he was given credit for._

 **–OUaM–**

 ** _H's POV_**

Years passed. Harry and Voldemort married. People from all over the kingdom would've come while pregnant to get the blessing from King Consort himself. _From the miracle of life._

"I can't locate him." Draco's voice claimed.

Harry and Voldemort looked up from the table filled with maps towards the 10-year-old blond.

"Again? Not even with Nanny Luna?" Harry asked and the Hatchling lowered his head embarrassed. "I better go." He added towards Voldemort who had an amused look.

 _Harry dreamt with the land but Teddy dreamt with the sea._ Harry walked out to the private beach, Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Draco on his toes. Harry undressed all the way to his tail and then jumped inside water.

He found Teddy quickly and brought him back by the flippers. The boy's voice starting to whimper as soon as they arrived the superficies. Bellatrix and Rodolphus were ready and swooped them out the water and into the beach to dry them.

"I..."

"Just you wait until your Father finds you."

Teddy shivered head to flipper.

"You will tell Father? But Dad..."

"He was present when I was told." Harry argued.

Teddy glared at Draco.

"Don't put this on Draco, Edward." Voldemort argued as he descended the stairs to the private beach. "This is all on you."

"Father, I..."

"Your Dad taught you what taking the sheer tights and socks does, hasn't he?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes, Sir. We turn into foam."

Voldemort offered his hand.

"I'll give them back when you require a bath again."

Teddy's eyes grew and eventually took out his tail cloth before giving his Father, then he dressed himself. They turned around and Voldemort held Harry's hand as they returned to the castle. Harry glanced back at the solemn Hatchling.

"Voldemort..." He whispered.

"He doesn't listen to anything else we say. He has to learn to listen to us in some way." Voldemort argued. "Besides, he has to learn that there is a time and place for everything. He is the Prince and one day will be the King."

"Don't be too harsh on him." Harry whispered before pecking Voldemort on the lips and taking the Hatchling's tail.

Voldemort took hold of Teddy's shoulder and guided him to the throne room. Draco following.

"He takes after his Dad on misbehaving." Bellatrix put in amused.

"Oh... shut it! He might hear you. I don't want Teddy to completely follow in my footsteps. He isn't a fish out of water here like I was at my place."

Bellatrix and Rodolphus chuckled. Harry groaned. _Oh boy. They were in to some really messy years with Teddy starting to disagree with them. He had yet to reach his teenage time, which according to Professor Horace was the worst time._

"See the good side. He doesn't have bloodlust issues." Bellatrix joked which only made Harry groan embarrassed.

"Was I right on refusing Teddy his other side?" He whispered instead.

"You didn't have a choice." Bellatrix argued. "He would only feel even more drawn towards the sea than he already does."

Harry hummed as they climbed to go store the tail.

 **–OUaM–**

 ** _E's POV_**

Teddy longed for the sea, yet this was his house. His home. He just needed to get out from time to time. _Why couldn't his parents understand that?_

"I'm not punishing you for wanting to go underwater." Teddy looked at Father as they entered the throne room. "I'm punishing you for going without any warning. We can set up monthly visits to the sea if the water tank isn't enough for you."

Teddy's eyes grew and he looked up at Father.

"Really?" Father nodded. "I'd like that."

"Me and your Dad have also done things people didn't want us to do. There are others of your kind that doesn't approve of mine and your Dad's mating. Still, there are rules. Your Dad had to refuse his other side to be with me and you were granted to us. Considering how every one of them mistreated Harry for his tail's colour they would do the same to you... what I mean is: I understand that you need water but this is your place."

Teddy nodded and they arrived the massive table where the Advisers were.

"My Prince, visited the ocean again?" Draco's father asked and Teddy blushed at the Advisers' knowing looks all over the table. "Your Dad was just like you. That's how the Fishermen fished him in the first place, after all."

Teddy's eyes grew. _Dad had been fished?_

"Back then King Consort hadn't even been taught speech. His family was Mute." One of the ancient advisors put in towards Teddy conspiratorially. "It was no mystery of the King's love. Still in a year exactly you were born. Your Dad changed England for the better."

Teddy smiled and looked at the maps. _One day it would be his place. One day he'd make his parents – blood or not didn't matter – proud and be the best King in the whole kingdom._

 **The End!**

* * *

That's it, Folks!

~Isys

* * *

Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: **www(doc)facebook(doc)com/groups/IsysSkeeterFanfiction**


End file.
